


aziraphale sits on crowley's face

by moeyandchandon (lokalelyen)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Canon - Book, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokalelyen/pseuds/moeyandchandon
Summary: The title says it all; come for the facesitting, stay for the feelings.





	aziraphale sits on crowley's face

Aziraphale rammed him onto the bed, straddling his lap - Crowley, utterly and totally floored, could only comply as the angel bent over and kissed him roughly. In the second that he had to adjust, Crowley reached up to tangle his fingers through thick curls, and as he attempted to sit up, his knee happened to brush against Aziraphale's crotch; the spot was undeniably warm, and Crowley felt his own face heat up. His shoulders were promptly grabbed and he was shoved down, his back now flat on the bed. Aziraphale loomed large over him, not once ceasing to claim his mouth with his own, his tongue fully making its way inside, the thick hairs of his beard brushing up against Crowley's jaw.

The sheer dominance that he exerted over Crowley, the demon found, was doing rather funny things to his chest, among other organs - the thought that Aziraphale could easily just swoop in and take charge of a situation was absolutely exhilarating to him. He knew that Aziraphale would listen and heed if he ever called it off, if it all got a bit much for him, but he quite liked that the angel could just plow through all pretense and charge full steam ahead. It reminded him, oddly, of the years before their Arrangement; Aziraphale doing the holy smiting, Crowley utterly at his mercy underneath his heel. He'd always found that hot, but he was glad that he was being subjugated in a much more discrete manner, nowadays. It was less paperwork to fill out, for one.

Aziraphale broke the kiss, then decisively waved his hand, miracling both of their clothes away. His body was exquisite in every way imaginable - a multitude of silver, almost white hairs stood out against his dark skin, his voluptuous curves on shameless display. He knew he was quite attractive, and never, ever let Crowley forget it. At their sudden undressing, his senses filled with the scent of their combined arousal, and he could see that the silver hairs on Aziraphale's cunt were practically dripping. 

"Angel," he breathed, utterly in awe at the display before him.

Despite his earlier aggression, Aziraphale smiled a quick smile that dimpled his cheeks and creased his pale eyes. "Enjoying yourself so far, my darling?"

"Oh, yeeesssss," he hissed, "I'm having sssssso much fun, lovely."

"Excellent." Aziraphale's face was now inches from his own, and his voice was feather-light as he said, "That's what I like to hear." He sat up straight, and Crowley found himself yearning for another kiss, though the way that Aziraphale's thighs were inching closer to his face promised that something much better would grace his mouth very soon.

The angel positioned himself so that he was sitting on his haunches, his thighs framing either side of Crowley's head. His wet cunt was now right in front of him, so close, but not close enough to taste. Aziraphale's scent was enough to make his mouth water - he sighed at the thought of tasting him, and he could hear the angel chuckle. There was a shifting of weight as Aziraphale eased himself forward, and Crowley, ever the impatient one, flicked his long tongue outwards to smell what was making its way towards him.

"Smells absolutely delicious," he said, and he could hear Aziraphale draw in a sharp breath.

Then, that pussy was on him, and Crowley's mouth was on it in an instant - he eagerly gave a long, hard lick along the slit, before circling his tongue on the engorged clit. Aziraphale cried out almost instantly, and the sounds of a job well recieved made Crowley smile against his cunt. He continued to lick at it with broad, flat strokes that lapped up his wetness and brushed up against his throbbing clit, and he could feel those large, pillowy thighs shake on either side of him.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," Aziraphale gasped, "just like that, my dear - oh, but - you are truly - delightful - with that mouth of yours, darling..."

He reeled his tongue back in, and placed a kiss on his labia. "I aim to please, angel." Without missing a beat, he started again on his clit, his tongue darting in and out as he gently nibbled at the nub of flesh. At this, he felt Aziraphale suddenly place a hand on his scalp, and he kept at it even as it slowly started gripping at his hair.

Aziraphale started breathing hard, and he could feel him shuddering from all the way down. He switched focus from the clitoris to the inner labia, which was hot and slick - the strong taste of Aziraphale's arousal topped any lunch they've ever had over the millenia they'd known each other, biblically or otherwise. It was certainly better than any of the wines Aziraphale had always picked out, which he privately thought all tasted the same, but he'd never voiced it out, not once; he generally liked to keep his head on his shoulders, after all.

He felt Aziraphale relax somewhat, and the hand that had been yanking at his hair was now petting him with gentle strokes. "Good, Crowley," he cooed. "You're always so good to me, dear, you really are... Truly extraordinary..." At this, he felt himself blush in the middle of eating Aziraphale out, and he wondered if he would ever not get flustered when he was praised during sex. All he could do was softly moan around his pussy in some sort of reply, but he knew that the angel knew what he was getting at, surely.

Then, he went back to circling his ciltoris, tongue swirling lazily around it. The further along he went, the smaller the circles eventually got - from barely touching the edges, working his way around the outline of it, to eventually keeping the tip of his tongue pressed on the flesh. His lips closed around it and he started sucking, all while Aziraphale's hand kept his head pressed close to him. Soon, the angel started grinding against his mouth, and Crowley obliged him by darting his tongue out - soon, he was moving it in a come-hither motion against his clit, which was helped by Aziraphale's rocking.

"That's right, dear, just be good for me." Aziraphale's voice was honey-sweet, laying it on nice and thick. "You know just how to please me, don't you?"

His head was feeling light all of a sudden. "Hhhngh," he groaned, and he decided to just let his tongue do all of the talking.

Aziraphale gave him a smug little smile, and the hand in his hair yanked a little bit sharper - he got the hint, and then he was flicking harder, faster. The angel's rocking grew more insistent with each thrust, and Crowley delighted in feeling the way his clit stiffened indignantly in-between those soft folds. He briefly darted back to the labia, which was flush and sticky with excitement, and he felt a certain satisfaction in being able to get his angel in such a state, of a bad job done well.

"Crowley," Aziraphale whined, and he could feel it as the angel's back arched, his entire body shivering with pleasure. "Don't stop, Crowley, I - oh, you're doing marvellously, my dear - ah!"

Hearing Aziraphale cry out was agonizing, in a good way; he wanted nothing more than to hear that voice heap on compliment after compliment, cry out his name in the dark, explain things in excruciating detail, condescendingly talk down to him... The whole lot, really. He really, honestly, truly felt as if Aziraphale was something solid in his life - even as God's mostly-blue-with-some-green Earth kept turning and changing, good old stubborn Aziraphale would still be there, and he'd do anything to keep it that way. He kept tonguing him with renewed vigor, and as he drew out another long, hard lick, he could feel those thighs quaking around his head.

Finally, Aziraphale came with a rolling of his hips and a long, drawn-out shudder. His moan came out low and broken, and Crowley stilled as he let him ride out his orgasm, those heavenly juices gushing into his open mouth. Then, there was a sudden loss of warmth around him as Aziraphale disengaged - the angel flopped down to lie beside him, the force of which nearly bounced him off the bed.

It was Crowley's turn to loom over him, though it was considerably harder to look as dominating as the angel always did. His long, dark hair hung over his bare shoulders and ended up brushing against Aziraphale's face. "You alright?"

"Yes, yes," he sighed, and gave him one of those quick smiles. "I'm doing rather well, thank you." The glowing look of post-orgasm well suited him, made him look more radiant than any celestial halo. Seeing him like this, all satisfied and comfy, made him want nothing more to lean over and kiss him - so he did, planting a single peck on his cheek. Nothing more than a little affection between friends.

Aziraphale smiled. "Come here," he said, holding his arms out, and Crowley has never been one to deny him anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://moeyandchandon.tumblr.com) if you wanna holler at me.


End file.
